


New Paths Found

by SuperTurtleShellHead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTurtleShellHead/pseuds/SuperTurtleShellHead
Summary: It's 2035 and humans have created a new lifeform. Androids. After a while, Casey Jones finally decided to get one of his own.





	1. Buying a friend

New York, 2035. It was an ordinary day, at least this is what you could call it if it wasn’t for the reveal of the newest serie of androids. According to the company, this series must be something mind-blowing, and let’s say that this was something Casey Jones liked. All people around him were getting their very own android and to be honest, Casey thought it was maybe the right time to pick one himself. He had saved enough money and he really could use the extra help.  
He just started to move into his own place at the age of 21 and still there was a lot to do. Painting the walls, unboxing a few more boxes, grabbing food for this upcoming week….Stuff like that. But first, he was getting to the store to finally fix him that android….At least one he could afford.

Casey grabbed his helmet, wallet and keys on the way outside. He didn’t have a car like all the people in the apartment but he had his bike. He could never settle with something ordinary like a car. It was too luxurious for him and it didn’t give him the same amount of excitement as his loyal motorcycle brought him every ride. The engine started, a loud roaring tone sounding though the streets as he gave a bit of gas before he finally left. The store was only a couple of streets away so it wouldn’t take him long to get there. More specifically, 20 minutes. 

**** 

Once at the store, he locked his helmet at the side of his motorcycle and made his way inside. His eyes looked around, taking in all the different models and prices. How was he now gonna pick which one would fit him right? He stood still at one model named RK200. It had bright red hair, a more roughly expression….Somehow Casey felt like this one could be it. He clicked on the ‘Info’ part and started to read the specifications, looks like its functions were being a domestic assistant and companion. The jock was alone so he could use a companion…

He was going for a ‘talk’ with the android but got Interrupted by a salesman…Or better said, a sales ‘android’. “Good afternoon, how can I help?” Sounded and Casey wasn’t sure what to answer. ‘Yeah with leaving me alone for another sec?!’ Though, maybe that would come across in a rude way. This android was only doing what was put into its programming. “Yeah, euhm….What’s the price of this android?” He asked, completely aware of the fact that the price was clearly visible next of the model. The android started to explain the price and the special promotion but to be honest, Casey wasn’t interested in his talk anymore. He had made his choice already. This android was gonna be it. “I take it” He spoke after a moment, interrupting the other android on the spot where it said the final price. 

7999 dollars. He could afford that. It’s what he had in mind to spend on an android so this was perfect. “Perfect, follow me so we can arrange the order” The android spoke and left to the desk, Casey followed and took one last glance over to the android he was about to purchase. Yep, this was perfect.

A few details on his account needed to be given before he put his hand onto the space to pay and entered this security code. The order was done.  
“Luckily for you, we still have this model in stock, sir. So we can install it right away with your preferences” The android spoke and went to the back, only to appear later with the same looking android he had seen on the display.  
The light against its head glowed orange when it started up, its eyes opened and revealed an emerald looking color. Casey looked closely at him, which probably looked weird for the machine. 

“So…Do you already have a name in mind?” Came the question, snapping Casey back to the salesman. “Euuuhm…” Right, now that he thought of it…How should he call it? He wanted to call it something cool…Like something that fits Casey’s lifestyle in general.  
“Yeah” He finally spoke. “Alright” The salesman spoke and turned its attention towards the RK200 model. “RK200, register your name” Casey moved in front of the model and finally gave it the name it has chosen “Raph”.  
The words that followed gave Casey a good feeling, he had found an companion to live with at that empty apartment and help him get around things.

 

“My name is Raph”


	2. Becoming Deviant

“Can ya hand me that brush?” Casey asked from the ladder he was standing on, looking down to the red haired android down him. Painting walls was something he didn’t like to do but it was necessary with this place. The walls were in a very bad shape so at least a layer of paint would camouflage it a bit. 

“Yeah, sure” Raph answered and put a little paint on the brush before handing it to the man, making sure it was firmly in the other’s hands before letting go. He took a step back, evaluating the painted wall for a moment already. Casey had been working at it for hours already and for what he was seeing, the work was really paying off. 

A few details got given before Casey stepped down the ladder and put the brush down, taking a towel which earlier was put at the side.   
He was sweating like crazy.

He dried his forehead with the towel and backed away from the wall to get a good look of it himself. A small thoughtful noise leaving his lips as he did so. His eyes turned to Raph, who had become more than some ‘android’ for him already. Who could have thought that he could grow attached to an android so quickly…It only had been a few months since he had purchased him.   
“What do ya think?” He asked, wondering what his opinion would be on the result. It wasn’t just an ordinary painted wall afterall. Casey had put his own touch into it. He had added red splatters of paint, some black stripes, some grey….It was like an artwork itself while the other walls were a blank color. 

Typically Casey Jones

“Yeah, there is something about it….” Raph spoke, moving his head a little to the side to check the painting from another side.

“…I guess I like it” He added after a moment of silence, turning his attention back to Casey, who still had his eyes on the painting.

“I don’t know…I feel like something is missing” The jock answered, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes a bit like he was looking at the sun. He didn’t know why he sometimes did this but for some reason he was always able to see little mistakes with this technique.

Anyhow, after a good minute…Casey shrugged defeated and moved to the door, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Raph. “Let’s call it a day, shall we? I’m dying for some pizza right now” He pointed out, giving him a grin. The android nodded and gave the other a smile in return, liking the idea of ordering some pizza even though he didn’t eat himself.

“Shall I call the place we normally order from?” Raph suggested, following after the man. Casey was about to answer before he got disturbed by the ringing sound of his mobile phone. “Hold on to that question” He answered on Raph when he took his phone out of his pocket and checked who it was.

It was April, the one friend he still had managed to keep since highschool. Casey Jones wasn’t the easiest to handle but this girl perfectly knew how to act around her and wasn’t afraid to put him on his place sometimes. 

Perfect.

“What’sup Red?” Casey spoke when he picked up, listening to what she had to say. His smile changed to a worried frown and Raph knew from this look that something was wrong. No, he knew exactly what was wrong. He knew that it was his friend April who was calling him, Casey only called one person ‘Red’ and that was her. Mostly when she called Casey it was either to hang out, or it had to do with her boyfriend and by the looks of Casey…it was more the last option.

“ What did he do? I swear, Red. I’m gonna kill that guy!” He growled, moving over to grab his jacket from the chair. Raph followed and knew that Casey was gonna get his bike and drive over to her place, just like that last time she was in trouble. The last time, Casey came back bruised and hurt, a view that Raph rather wanted to avoid seeing again.

“No Red, I won’t calm down! You’re my goddamn friend and I hate it that this damn asshole is ruining your life! I’ll be there in a few minutes…” He hang up without any other word and moved over to the table to grab his helmet while Raph just gave him a worried expression.

Was he feeling worried? He didn’t want Casey to get hurt again, he couldn’t let Casey go to this guy!

“Casey, I don’t think this is a good id-“ He got silenced when Casey gave him the order to stay silent. He just had given him an order….After so long, Casey had given him an order again.

“Just shut up and let me fix this. You stay here and….Ugh, just let me do this! That’s an order!” The man pointed out, more in anger than in a rational state of mind. Raph couldn’t do anything anymore than to obey. It was in his code to listen and even when he wanted to stop Casey from getting to him, he was stopped by some kinda wall. 

A wall that kept him from breaking this command.

The black haired man just rushed through the door and grabbed his bike while Raph just stood there dead in his trace, not able to do anything. The sound of the started engine sounded through the room, causing something to hit something in Raph’s program. 

He wanted to break free from this order! He couldn’t let Casey get hurt! He wouldn’t LET Casey get hurt! Not again! Not ever!  
He took every bit of power he had and started to fight the control that kept him from storming after Casey. Raph wanted to protect this guy from doing something stupid like he always did in this state!  
It was a difficult task to do but after a good fight, Raph broke free and stood still for a moment. He felt different, he felt more emotional….More…DEVIANT. The more he looked at himself, the more it came clear to him that he wasn’t the android he was when he was at the beginning.

He had grown emotions of his own, thoughts, findings…..Feelings.

When he heard the sound of the garage getting unlocked, Raph snapped out of his trance and ran out of the door as well. Ready to stop Casey before it was too late.


	3. In need of help

The breaks got quickly pulled when the android jumped in front of the starting motorcycle, a furious Casey being the result of this action. “What the…?!” The man mumbled, lifting the face shield up to make it more comfortable to watch Raph with his ‘death glare’. “What the fuck are ya doing?! I told ya to stay put!!” His voice raised up when his anger level only increased. Why the hell was he going against his order? How was this even possible? Androids were supposed to follow their orders without question!

“I can’t let you do this!” Raph said in a stern way, not planning to move aside any time soon. Whatever was gonna happen, he wouldn’t let Casey get himself hurt. Not on his watch! “I can’t let you go and get yourself hurt, Casey!”

Casey hit the gas once more, letting a loud noise sounding as some kinda warning towards the red haired android in front of him. “Get outta my way or I’ll drive ya over!” He called out, having enough of this bullshit. Raph didn’t move an inch..No, he moved but not in the way Casey would like. Instead of moving out of the way, Raph moved even closer towards the bike.  
His hands tightened around the handles and the man was sure that his knuckles started to turn white from the pressure under his gloves. Though, he couldn’t care less right now. He was furious! Why couldn’t he just let him do what he wanted and why wouldn’t he just drive Raph over?! That’s what most people would do since they all are repairable or in the worst case….Replaceable. He had seen it happen more than one time with others.

“FINE! Have it your way!!” The jock yelled all of a sudden, turning the engine off and stepping off the bike. He pulled his helmet of his head and threw it on the ground with a lot of pressure. “Stupid asshole!!” Adding these few words, he slammed the door shut behind him and made his way over to his room. The one place where he could be in peace.

A small sigh left the android’s lips, feeling insecure about how he just had acted. This was nothing like he normally would do. Nothing like his program. And the result he had received from Casey wasn’t as he wished it would have gone. What was he gonna do now?  
Raph looked at the door Casey had slammed earlier and let out a hesitant sigh. Casey wanted to protect April, a friend he dearly loved and he had kept him from doing that. There was only one fitting solution for that.

He had to go himself.

The android didn’t bother to get his jacket first, he went straight out of the door and was planning to get home before Casey would assume something. The man was mad at him anyways and probably wouldn’t want to see him so slipping out wouldn’t be a problem.

****

Half an hour passed before Casey finally had managed to calm down, he was well known for being an hothead. A stubborn one even. He came out of his room and made his way over to the kitchen to grab a cold beer out of the fridge. Once he popped the top of the bottle off and took a gulp of the drink, he looked around the place. 

“Yo Raph?” He called when he haven’t seen him since he left his room. His place wasn’t that big so it was quickly noticeable when an android was missing. “Where are ya?” He added and searched around the place, opening doors to the smallest places to check if he maybe was there.  
Conclusion was, Raph was no where to be found and honestly…This was making Casey worried. Did Raph run away? Could an android even do that? Well, it wouldn’t be the first surprise he got today from Raph….First he couldn’t have thought that Raph disobeyed an order and yet he did.  
Understanding that Raph was now not at his place, he decided to call him. If he would pick up, at least he would know where he is. If he ran away because of his behaviour earlier, he was ready to apologise if necessary. The dialling tone sounded through his cellphone for a couple of times before it stopped. The man assumed that Raph had picked up and it was like that but the tone of his voice was not what he had expected.

“C…Casey…..” The weak voice spoke at the other side of the line. “N..Need…..Help”

“What the fuck?!! Raph, where are ya?! What the heck is going on?!” Casey spoke, obviously stressing out from the weakened answer he had received from the android.

“A-April….I…Went to…..Don’t have….much…Ti-“

“Don’t ya dare to shut down!! I’ll find ya, Raph! Ya hear me!! Hang on. Just stay active so I can find ya with your tracker!!” 

“H…Hurr-“ And then the call ended, giving Casey the clue that Raph deactivated himself.

“Fuck!” 

Okay, now It was time to get into action. Every second counted if he wanted to find Raph again or better….to find him and still be able to fix him up. Ugh, finding new parts would be a pain in the ass for his wallet but he was prepared to do this!  
For Raph!

He ran over to his bike and drove it outside. His helmet got put on when he sat down on its seat and once the helmet was safely locked around his head, he started the engine and drove off to April’s place since Raph mentioned it.

It was his best bet…

****

Once at April’s place, he turned the engine off and pulled his helmet from his head to check his surroundings. Calling for the android wouldn’t make any difference since he probably would be deactivated right now.

“Where is he?” Casey whispered to himself before his eyes fell on some blue drops on the floor. Blood….Blue blood. He started to follow the drops and the further he went, the more they changed into a dragging pattern. This trail kept going till he looked up and saw something against the wall which later turned out to be Raph.  
Casey ran over and looked at the damaged android, checking out what he needed to replace to get him activated again. After a better check up, he noticed that one component was badly damaged. Alright, he needed to get him home and find that part so he could help him. He lifted one of his arms over his shoulders and lifted him up his back, not caring if the blue blood was now spilling over his clothes.

“Don’t worry Raph….I’ll fix ya up”


	4. Exploring new feelings

His eyes slowly opened, his vision first blury before it finally sharpened and he could see clearly. He saw a man he never had seen before in his life. He had black curling hair and brown eyes and was standing very close against him. 

“There, as good as new” The stranger spoke before he backed away from the android and turned to speak to the guy he would recognise everywhere. Casey! But how? Raph looked around and noticed that he was back at his own home, how did Casey manage to get him back to his place when he was completely deactivated? He must have been so heavy!

“Thanks man, I own ya one” Casey spoke, giving the man a well deserved shake before he let the guy out. The room got silent for a moment, the only sound that was noticeable was the door opening and closing…Probably indicating that the guy had left. Raph looked at his own body and noticed the traces of blue blood still present on his clothes so that must mean that Casey had taken priority in fixing him up first. Now the only question remained, why? Was he that important for the other? He could easily have been replaced with another bot since he was that seriously damaged. It must have cost a lot of money for Casey, maybe even the same amount as buying a new android.

Casey made his way back into the room and Raph’s eyes locked on him, watching every sign of emotion or behaviour. Turned out that the man was clearly showing signs of anger and frustration. The android couldn’t blame him, if it wasn’t for him…Casey’s bank account would probably have more money on it than now.

“Never do that again, ya hear me?! What the heck were ya thinking?!” The man spoke, moving closer towards the android. “Ya have any idea how worried ya made me?!” Worried, that word took Raph’s attention. Casey had been worried about him? Mostly when humans grew worried about something, it was because they cared a lot about it. Thinking about this gave Raph a weird feeling, something he hadn’t felt before. Yes, he only had his first experience with this kinda thing since today but still….

Casey stood still at a moment, his hand in front of his face. His fingers rubbing his forehead in thought while he tried his best to remain calm. He knew what the result could be when he let his temper take the lead and he didn’t want to lose Raph again. “….I’m sorry…For before. I didn’t mean to yell at ya like that. Ya only stopped me to keep me safe…I know that now….Just don’t ever do that again” The man spoke in a calm way, finally finding a way to keep his emotions under control for now.  
Raph noticed the difference in his behaviour and came closer himself, placing a hand on Casey’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“ Why did you come after me when you knew I was badly damaged? I must have cost you so much!” The android spoke, looking Casey in the eyes when he asked that question. “You could easily have replaced me for that!” The jock looked hurt when that sentence got said, but couldn’t blame the way how Raph was thinking. Other humans would have done that, he knew that. April had done that too with her android when her boyfriend had destroyed it the first time.

“I couldn’t…” The answer followed, the hurted sound in his voice only increasing. “I…” Casey looked towards the ground for a second before he looked back into his green eyes. Raph was honestly slightly confused, even though he could think for himself right now…He had a clue what Casey was about to say, yet he wanted to hear it out of his own mouth.

“I started to care about ya and….Ya can’t just pass that to another android. You….” Casey groaned into frustration, being angry at himself for even having these conflicted….Stuff in his mind. This wasn’t right and he knew it, this was not accepted by society! Androids were build to serve you, not to have them around you as equals. Androids couldn’t feel or express emotions, this was what scientists and the news told you.

“You are special to me…You’re different…And I…” Raph noticed Casey straightening up and lifting his hand to place on his cheek. His cold cheek. Casey leaned in closer till his lips were only a few inches apart from eachother.  
“And I never wanna lose ya again” With those last words, Casey shut his eyes and pressed his lips against Raph’s, feeling the cold structure against his own warm ones. Raph on the other side, found it very weird to actually feel the difference but he enjoyed it. Even better, he started to feel something odd. A warm boiling feeling inside his body.

What was this?

Was this love?


	5. The colleague

“Oh come on, let a guy have his peace!” The jock groaned when the curtains got opened in the morning, the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He threw the blankets over him and rolled over, his head facing the dark side of the room so he could try to get some more sleep before he had to go to work.

It had been several weeks since their first kiss and many had followed, having this ‘relationship’ with Raph had been the best thing that ever had happened to him. Even if this was against the opinion of society, it felt right. Though for Raph’s sake, they kept everything quiet and pretended that nothing was going on between them. Who knew what would happen if someone found out about this…Or that they would find out that Raph had become deviant. They would send him away or worse, deactivate him permanently. 

“Your lazy ass will cost you your job one day, Casey” The android joked, chuckling when he moved over to his bedside. He pulled gently at the blanket to reveal Casey’s face and smiled when he got a peek of his eyes which were half open. “In about an hour you need to be at your job and you didn’t even shower yet.”

A little groan sounded from under the blanket when Casey opened his eyes completely. “Are ya now saying that I smell?” He asked before he lifted the blanket completely in a swift movement and grabbed Raph in the progress. Quickly he pulled the android in bed with him and pinned him down on the bed. “Huh? Are ya now seriously saying that I smell? I didn’t hear ya complain yesterday” Casey joked in a playful manner when he pressed a kiss down on his lips.

“Well yeah, but now ya smell like a bag of garbage…Or is that just your morning breath” Raph answered with a smug grin, pushing Casey off of him easily. Damn androids, being stronger than a human. “Go get a shower and brush your teeth” 

“Fiiiiine!” A whine followed when Casey dragged himself out of the bed and moved over to the bathroom, murmuring something quiet under his breath. Raph chuckled and got up as well and fixed the blankets. The sound of falling water gave Raph the clue that Casey was finally getting a shower and it gave him a pleased feeling. Sometimes Casey was so stubborn….Okay, scratch ‘sometimes’. He ALWAYS was stubborn.

Raph moved over to the kitchen once the bed was done and turned the coffee machine on so Casey could leave in a rush, like he mostly did. Ever since he knew Casey, he would leave with a cookie or bagel in his mouth and his mug of coffee to his bike. Only to leave the half eaten food and a half empty mug on the table next of where his bike was supposed to be. Guess humans would never change their ways of life.

A knock sounded from the door and Raph wondered who it was. He had to open it, as the ‘obedient’ android he was, whoever was standing at the other side of the door probably could have heard that he was busy in the kitchen.   
Raph made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing who was standing at the other side of it. Turned out that Raph didn’t know who this person was. It was a man, around the same age as Casey with ginger hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the same shirt of Casey’s job so he figured out that he must be a colleague of him.

“Oh, don’t tell me Casey has bought himself also a piece of plastic” The man pointed out when he noticed the circle at the side of Raph’s head. To be honest, when this man called him ‘a piece of plastic’, this kinda hurt and was ready to answer on it. But before he could, a hand got placed on Raph’s shoulder and he got pulled back by Casey, who was standing there with only his towel around his waist.

Had he maybe heard the comment of the man in the bathroom and had hurried himself out of it to protect Raph?

“Looks like ya met my android, Steve” Casey spoke and leaned against the frame of the door. “I’ll be ready in a sec, how about ya wait in the car and I’ll meet ya there?” He continued while he kept a close eye on the man, who clearly wasn’t pleased about Raph’s presence. “Or ya can come in and Raph can make ya a cup of coffee, your choice."

Steve remained quiet for a while before he stepped away from the door and gave Raph a glare. “Don’t take too long or I’ll leave without you” The answer followed and the man left off. Casey closed the door, knowing from the start that Steve wasn’t gonna enter his place. He knew his hatred for androids so it wasn’t difficult to think of his reaction.

Once the door was shut, he looked at Raph who clearly looked disturbed by everything. He looked angry and this was very understandable.

“Hey, don’t worry about him….Just, just some people don’t understand androids and—”

“He hates me, doesn’t he?” Raph interrupted Casey, looking up from the ground. His fists were tightened aside his body, the LED ring turning red.

“….Maybe….But don’t let him bother ya, Raph. Just some humans want to avoid androids and he is one of them.” The jock added, placing his hand on his cheek again to comfort him. The LED ring turned to an orange/ yellow color and then turned to a blue color. Good, Raph was calm again. “That’s how life is sadly. But don’t worry, I won’t let him or anyone hurt you.” A kiss got placed on top of his face before he moved to the bedroom and got some clothes out of the closet.  
Casey quickly pulled his shorts on and later his whole uniform before he took his bag and passed Raph. “I love ya, alright? I’ll see ya this evening” He said before he left, fixing his bag better over his shoulder.

****

“I can’t believe you let a piece of plastic into your house, dude.” Steve murmured at their job. He had remained silent the whole trip in the car but now he couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. “Especially after the latest news flashes. Those things are dangerous, Casey!” The man continued, causing Casey to sigh heavily. 

“Dude, doesn’t mean that a few androids started to act all crazy, that mine would do that. I’m sure that my android wouldn’t even hurt a fly” Casey responded, looking back at Steve. 

“Yeah, we shall see about that. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you. Before you know it, that famous deviant hunter will be at your door and needs to save your ass because you were too stubborn to get the clues.”


	6. The Report

The two were resting in the couch, Raph having his head resting on Casey’s chest while they were looking at the television. The jock was absolutely exhausted from today so having a time out this evening was a gift from heaven. Some kinda horror movie was on, Casey’s favorite kinda movies which mostly kept him attentive till the end. Though today was different, the man sometimes slowly dozed off and sometimes let a snoring sound leave his lips. It always quickly stopped whenever he woke up again from a scene where either there was screaming or a loud noise.

“Wanna head to bed?” Raph asked, figuring out that Casey was fighting the sleep for him. He knew the man was trying to stay awake to enjoy the evening with the android but was failing in every way. The android couldn’t blame him though, humans needed sleep unlike his kind. Androids weren’t build for sleep, unless you were talking about the YK500 models. They were supposed to act and look like living children so of course that meant that they were supposed to go to sleep on time. This was what their purpose were, to be like normal children. Raph wasn’t like that, he wasn’t build for this purpose. His functions were first for tasks and work. Sleep would only decrease his productivity.

An hum left Casey’s lips, opening one eye while he started to stretch himself out. “Yeah, maybe….Wanna join me?” He answered, looking back at the red haired android. “I know ya don’t sleep but I really would appreciate you laying next of me” Adding that last part, he let himself fall back into the couch like a bag of potatoes, waiting for Raph’s reply. 

“Alright, but promise me that you’ll actually go to sleep then, not like last time” Raph answered in a teasing way, shaking his head a bit. 

“Mmm, and what are you gonna do if I’m not gonna sleep huh?” The man replied in the same teasing tone, leaning a bit closer while his hands came up to place around the other’s waist. “Like, technically I’m still your boss so you can’t tell me what to do” Adding those last words caused Raph to huff and push Casey away from him.

“You jerk” The words got spoken through gritted teeth, the android’s face turning away from him. “I thought ya were treating me as an equal! Not like some kinda…..” Raph shut up when he remembered the words Steve called him.

“….A piece of plastic”

“Oh come on, you know I don’t mean it like that…” Casey answered immediately, moving closer against Raph again when he realised what he just had done. He took the android’s hands into his own and tried to look into his emerald green eyes which turned out to be a more difficult task than first thought. “I’m sorry….I really am. I didn’t mean it like that, I just wanted to tease ya a bit. That’s all. Ya know I think of ya more than an android.Ya know that I see ya as a living being, right?” The man pointed out, holding his hands tighter into his own.

“….Yeah. Guess so” Raph answered shortly, still feeling hurt from this conversation. A small sigh left the other’s mouth though when he moved even closer. He started to press a kiss against his cheek, then his neck, then his shoulder. He adored the android, no matter what. He didn’t care if he had blue blood running through his body or that he was freezing Casey whenever he laid down next of him because of the lack of body heat. This was Raph, the android he loved….The deviant he loved.

The man’s face laid down on Raph’s shoulder, his hands making his way around the android to pull him closely against him. “Hey, ya know I’m a bonehead sometimes and that I don’t think. Ya said it yourself multiple times already that I should use my head more often. I don’t see ya as some piece of plastic. I see ya as my partner.”

“You’re an idiot. An cheesy idiot.”

“Ya know it.” Casey answered, chuckling a bit by the insult. “Are we good?”

“Yeah”

Smiling, the jock leaned in for a kiss and Raph’s hands trailed through Casey’s black hair while he happily returned it. Crawling a bit on top of the android, he forced a more passionate kiss out of it and got disturbed by a loud banging coming from his door.  
“New York Police, open up!” The call from the other side of the door sounded, causing Casey to jump up from the couch and fix his clothes. He looked at Raph, his expression telling the android everything already.

“If something happens, ya know what to do right? Ya get the bike and get out of here” He ordered in a whisper, knowing that Raph was gonna follow this one…But hopefully without question. “Ya know what they are gonna do to ya when they find out you have become deviant.” 

Raph just shook his head, looking up at Casey with a frown. “What about you? They are gonna throw you into jail for protecting me! I can't leave you behind!” He answered, standing finally up as well.

“Hey, jail is nothing compared to losing ya. Now grab the keys and keep them in your pocket just in case. The tank is full so get as far away as possible then.” 

Another bang came from the door and Casey made his way over to open it. Once his hand was on the doorknob, he looked back at the red haired android who had taken the keys out of the drawer and put them into his back pocket. A nod followed and with that, Casey unlocked the door and opened it for another android, who clearly wasn’t from around New York. It had brown hair which was neatly put behind and was wearing a suit with the model number on it. RK800.

This must be that famous deviant hunter!

“Excuse me for interrupting your evening this late, sir…But there has been an anonymous report of an android that has turned deviant. The address leads here.Would you mind if I take a moment of your time to ask you some questions?”


	7. Run away

“May I come in ?” The android asked after a while when he wasn’t getting an invitation to enter the house. It both gave him a feeling of distrust and maybe also a little bit of concern of what he may need to do in case this android had indeed turned deviant. It looked like this man had grown a bond with this model so breaking them apart would maybe turn into a difficult result. 

The question brought Casey back to Earth and opened the door wider while stepping out of the way. “Euhm..Yeah..Yeah of course…Sorry about that…Guess my mind was wandering somewhere else” He answered with a nervous chuckle, looking quickly to Raph before looking back at the other android. He made his way inside Casey’s place and the man closed the door behind him before making his way over towards the kitchen. He was about to offer a cup of coffee but realised on time that he was talking to an android…And they don’t eat or drink.

Alright, that may had become awkward….

“I don’t think I have properly introduced myself.” The android suddenly spoke, facing Casey once again. “My name is Connor, I’m an android that is sent by Cyberlife to investigate deviants. That anonymous tip had alarmed us so they sent me here to find out if the information which was given is correct.” He explained in a formal way, his arms folded behind his back. Connor turned his eyes to Raph, who clearly looked disturbed by the given information.

Interesting.

The android made his way over to the other one and stood still when he was only a step away from him. “Mister Jones, would you mind if I ask your android a few questions?” He asked, giving Casey a few questions in his head. How did this guy know his name? It wasn’t like he had given him his name already! “S-Sure but….How do you know my name?” The man questioned, getting Connor’s attention back. Of course this human wouldn’t think about the way Cyberlife worked with this case, so he was prepared to explain it to him.

“I’m a machine designed to accomplish my mission at all times, mister Jones. Which means that certain information has been downloaded in my programming before I visited you. The more information I receive, the better the chance of a successful result. Failure is not an option.” Connor explained, offering him a gentle smile. “But don’t worry, if you have nothing to hide, you don’t need to fear me.” And with that last sentence, Raph’s LED circle started to turn into a yellow color, indicating a sign of distress. Sadly for him, it got the attention of Connor and he knew what to do.

“This worries you, doesn’t it?” He spoke, looking closely to any change of expression on the android. Casey noticed it and moved in on the talk. “Hey, I have seen you with that murder scene on tv…How did that guy came to his end?” Casey asked, trying to get his attention but it didn’t help. Connor didn’t even move an muscle but Raph did. Raph had turned his attention to Casey and had a concerned expression on his face. Something that wouldn’t show if he would be a normal android. This gave Connor enough reason already to take Raph with him for a full reset….But he wouldn’t. He wanted to make sure that this wasn’t just an error. This didn’t mean that this android had turned deviant. 

“My apologies for what I’m gonna do next, mister Jones but I have to test something out” Connor took a gun from under his suit and pointed it directly towards Casey, his eyes now locked on the man. Casey held his arms up, confussion clearly present in his expression. “What are you doing?” He asked, stepping back from the danger and noticing Raph’s reaction in the corner of his eyes.

“An experiment.” He answered when he noticed Raph wanting to react. Casey noticed this too and quickly called out to him.” Don’t! I’ll be fine, Raph…Just stay on your spot!” And this was exactly what Connor wanted to achieve. Raph getting an order. If Raph would go against Casey’s order, it meant that he indeed had turned deviant. He could see the struggle in the other’s eyes, when he let a click sound through the room. Was this guy now really gonna shoot?

“Stop!” Raph suddenly yelled and grabbed Connor’s arm, pulling him away from Casey. He wouldn’t let Casey get shot! Connor pulled his arm back to him and smiled. “Like I said, this was only an experiment.” He started and opened the gun, revealing that there was in fact no bullets in there which could have harmed Casey. Raph stood there, just like Casey…Looking at the gun in disbelief. “This was a fucking test!!?? Ya tricked him!!” Casey all of a sudden yelled, moving in between them. 

“It was a test, indeed. A test in which your android failed. It must follow your orders in every situation which it didn’t. I must inform you mister jones that I’m only removing this deviant from your home for your own safety. Deviants can be quiet…Unpredictable.” Connor informed Casey, his eyes back on Raph. “I need you to come with me to Cyberlife where we can reset you in your standards. However in which way is your choice.” The android spoke, knowing all too well that Raph knew what he meant.  
“You’ll receive your android back when everything has been restored, mister Jones” He spoke last before something happened which he didn’t expect. Casey all of a sudden threw his whole weight on the android and tackled him down on the ground and tried his best to keep him there for as long as necessary.

“Go!” Casey called out to Raph when he pinned Connor’s hands down to the cold floor so he had a better chance of keeping him down. Raph hestitated for a moment, still feeling awful for leaving Casey behind but then ran through the door to Casey’s bike. The sound of the starting engine gave Casey a feeling of relief and without realising it, he loosened his grip. Connor took that chance to throw the man off him and put the handcuffs around his wrists.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You know there are serious punishments on the protection of deviants?” The android spoke but Casey didn’t listen, he only listened to the sound of his bike fading away which meant that Raph was driving farther away from that place….

Hopefully to safety.


	8. Prison

“Wake up, Jones!” The loud yell got followed by a loud banging sound of an object hitting the metallic door of his cell. His eyes snapped open and it only reminded him again that he had been imprisoned a few weeks ago. That awful evening would be printed in his mind forever…At least until he would find Raph again or know if he managed to get into safety.

Doubts and fear were eating him up when more time passed and he was getting nightmares of the possibilities what could have happened to Raph. He could have been arrested and taken to those camps where they destroy androids…He could be shot down….He could be dead and Casey wouldn’t even have a clue! This was frustrating!

The man groaned when he rubbed his forehead before he sat up straight on his bed, waiting till the guards would open that door to get breakfast. But weirdly enough, it seemed like the daily routine had been delayed for some reason.

“Those damn androids! Have you seen the news? They are everywhere!” He could hear a guard say when the door got unlocked and opened to reveal two guys in uniform. Casey knew the drill and stood up and moved over to the wall, his arms and legs spread while his chest was pressed against the cold bricks. 

“Don’t tell me about it. Inventing those things was a mistake of us! Now they even demand the same rights as us? It can’t get any weirder, can it? Luckily the army was there to shoot some sense in those things…” Casey looked a bit over his shoulder when one of those guys said that and let out a pained groan when he arms got forcefully bent on his back to handcuff him. “…Or at least in some of them. Too bad they didn’t shoot the leader.” The guard pulled Casey in front of him and pushed him a bit to get him going, which was what he did. He decided to get his chance to get out of here later, for now…he had to remain calm. No matter how difficult it sometimes was, he had to wait on the perfect timing.

Once they entered the canteen, his handcuffs got removed and the door got locked behind him. The room was one of the only places that had a television screen hanging around which was put on one channel….The news broadcast. This was so the prisoners at least knew what was going on in the world while they were locked inside this place.

Casey got his plate of food and sat down at a free spot and took a few bites while he stared at the screen, watching which seemed to be a mars. Probably that one the guards were speaking about earlier. Where the heck was this even? It wasn’t New York, he was sure of that already. Even though he wasn’t in New York at this moment since he had been brought to a prison in Indiana…He knew the streets which were shown on th news weren’t from New York. Anyhow, when the androids got zoomed in, Casey almost choked on his food when he saw something…Or better, someone. 

He would recognise that redhead everywhere! It was Raph! 

The location of the mars appeared in the corner and Casey squeezed his eyes a bit so he could read it better. Detroit…How the fuck did he get to Detroit?! That must have been a 10 hour drive at least! So many questions appeared into his mind but one thing was for sure…he was happy that Raph was safe and found a group like him! 

Now things could be better if he actually would know how to get out of here and find Raph. He needed to get a plan and get outta here.

****

“You seem distracted” A voice sounded from behind Raph’s back, which caused the redhead to turn around to check out who it was. It was Simon, one of the androids he befriended since he arrived here. It wasn’t easy to find this place but he was glad he did so. Luckily he had found a safe place, he couldn’t say the same about Casey.

“…It’s nothing” Raph sighed, playing with his fingers when he turned his head back to its original spot. “Just have been thinking about…Stuff”

“What stuff?” Simon immediately answered, sitting down next of the other while he looked with a concerned expression towards his friend. “If you need help with something, you can tell me. I can help you…And if I can’t, maybe Markus knows a way then.” 

Raph hestitated for a moment and bit his bottom lip when he faced Simon once more. “I’ve been thinking about a human….The man that originally purchased me.” Silence followed for a bit because what he was about to say, wasn’t appreciated by some androids here. Maybe even Simon would have a problem with it. “Please don’t tell this to anyone else but…I loved that man and because of me, he’s in jail….Or I dunno what happened to him. He protected me, fixed me up and let me get away from that deviant hunter…Thanks to him I have managed to get here but…” Raph stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Simon’s comforting hand was on his shoulder.

“It isn’t your fault, Raph.” He spoke softly, which caused Raph to break down in tears. “It is!” He called out and slammed his fist against his own leg, causing Simon to wrap his arms around Raph completely. 

“Once this is all over, we will find him, Raph. We will have our own rights and we can choose what we wanna do with our lives….What is the name of that man?” Simon asked softly, hoping to brighten the other’s mood again.

“Casey”

“Well, Casey won’t be held in prison anymore when we win this fight. Protecting deviants won’t be illegal any—” Simon spoke further before he got interrupted by Raph fighting his way out of the grip.

“IF we win this fight! Don’t you see, Simon!? Humans will always look at us like we are some kinda freaks! We won’t be accepted by them! Not ever!!” Raph yelled out and ran out of the room, leaving Simon alone there. 

Things won’t change in this world as long as humans would keep their view about them. Raph was sure of that…

And he would never be able to see Casey again.


	9. Escape

A few days passed and Casey took his time outside as an opportunity to find out some kinda plan to escape. And right now, he knew how he was gonna do it. The iron fences which were surrounding the building had been loosened at one place, in a small corner where the guards didn’t even check. The last couple of days, he befriended a few guys in prison and made a deal with them so he could escape that place without being noticed. In case the guards would check that corner out, they would distract them.

Awesome, but he only could do that when they were allowed again to get outside during their break. Hopefully that time would come soon because Casey was growing impatient. He wanted to find this place where Raph and those other deviants were…The place they called ‘Jericho’ on the news.

Casey’s attention went to the door when he heard the sound of his lock turning around. Finally!! The door got opened and two guards entered. After doing the usual ritual of him getting handcuffed and all, they made their way outside his cell. It didn’t take long or the man met the bright glance of the sunlight when he got guided outside. 

The light kinda burned his eyes at first when they needed to adapt to it and while they did, his handcuffs got removed. Alright so he was outside, now he needed to finish what he had started and had to get out of here!

Not wanting to receive too much attention, he walked over to the corner in a relaxed manner. He turned his head one time when he was kneeling down and pulled the fence further apart so he could fit through the hole. A deep breath escaped his lips before he glipped through it and hid in the nearest bush to avoid any kind of alarm when a guard would pass by. 

You never knew what could happen.

Once he knew everything was clear, he made his way farther away from prison and planned on finding some kinda clothes to switch with this suit. The last thing he wanted was being spotted in these clothing, that would mean an one way ticket back to prison again. Anyhow, he knew where he could find something and it wasn’t that far away from where he was now.

****

“We are worried about you, Raph” Simon spoke when he entered Raph’s room. Noticing the android’s strange behaviour lately, he had volunteered to talk with him. The redhead had been locking himself up for days now and it until now, Simon had no clue what had caused the sudden change in his behaviour.

“Don’t be, I’m fine” The answer followed in a bitter way, which gave the blond deviant more reason to tell that he was lying.

“You’re thinking of that man again, aren’t you….” He spoke, guessing that he was right with this thought. When he didn’t get any response, he was sure of it. 

“…I just wanna know if he’s alright….Now I know nothing about him. I don’t even know if he’s still in jail or somewhere else.” Raph spoke finally, feeling the sad feeling falling down over him like a waterfall. It had been so long since that whole thing had happened and still he felt so guilty about it. This all was his fault.

Casey being in prison was his fault….

“Hey, we are going to find him…I promise you” Simon answered, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. A loud sigh escaped his lips and the blond android was ready to say something but got silenced when he heard a loud yelling coming from outside the room. 

What was going on?

They both stood up and walked over to the door and peeked their heads out. They couldn’t see anything yet but the sounds got louder, clearer. 

“How did you find this place?!” He could hear North yell, followed by a loud grunt. There was an intruder? It had been a while since someone new had entered Jericho so of course they both grew curious who this new android was.

Simon and Raph made their way over to the source of the noise and once they entered the place, Casey just stared to the person North had been holding. This wasn’t an adroid….He was a human!

“LET ME GO!!” The human yelled, gritting his teeth while North’s arm was forcefully pressed against his chest.

“Casey?” The red haired spoke silently, moving over to the human to find out If he was dreaming this or not. Once he was sure of it that this was real, Raph took North’s shoulder and pulled her back. “Casey!!” He called out happily, pushing North completely out of the way, causing the human to fall on his knees. The air was almost pushed out of his lungs if this kept going.

The android kneeled down to meet the same height and wrapped his arms around him, catching Casey off guard for a moment. Once the whole situation finally hit his brain, Casey quickly wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him in return. Finally he had found him.

“Hey babe…” the man whispered happily, holding him tightly against him before he took a bit of distance to press his lips against the other’s.

“H-How did you….Weren’t you in prison? How did you find me?!!!” Raph stumbled when the emotions finally calmed down, thinking more straight for now.

“Dude, ya have no idea how long that story is” He answered in a chuckle and hugged him once more.


End file.
